1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cabriolet top for a cabriolet and to a cabriolet with such a cabriolet top.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 758 749 B1 discloses a cabriolet top that can be moved between an open position and a closed position. The open cabriolet top is movable into a storage position in a storage space at the rear. The closed cabriolet top forms a roof that is approximately rectangular in plan view and upwardly bounds a vehicle interior. The roof is formed by movable roof parts, which, in the closed position, form a continuous roof surface. The known cabriolet top has a front roof part and a rear roof part. The front roof part is formed integrally with lateral roof frames. The rear roof part comprises a central section having a rear window, and lateral C pillars as movable roof parts. The C pillars are laid down over the rear window during the movement between the closed position and the storage position. As a result the storage space does not have to be increased downwards.
An object of the invention is to provide a cabriolet top that can be stored in a storage space with optimized use of the space.